


Legolas, Legoland, Leggo My Eggo?

by MizJoely



Series: The Hudson Chronicles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Legoland, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan, unca locke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock grudgingly agrees to a day trip to Legoland, only to find a mini-mystery for him to solve, thanks to his goddaughter Emily Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas, Legoland, Leggo My Eggo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



> Many liberties have been taken with what you can see at Legoland, in order to fit my silly theme. Please just roll with it, even if they don’t actually have a Lord of the Rings or American breakfast food attraction.

“You want to go where?”

“You heard me, Sherlock.” Molly squeezed his hand and smiled.

“He heard you,” John said with a grin, “he simply could not believe his ears!”

Molly giggled while Sherlock continued to look bemused. OK, scratch ‘Star Trek quotes’ off his list of Things He Knew. “Come on, it’ll be fun,” she wheedled. “I’ve not been in ages.”

Sherlock looked utterly horrified. “You mean you’ve been there before…and you want to go again?” He looked over at John and Mary, who weren’t bothering to fight back their grins. Two-year-old Emily Watson toddled over to him, tugging at his coat until he knelt down so they were relatively closer in height. She gave him a hug and he lifted her up in his arms.

“Wanna go, Unca Lock!” she crowed, giving him a soppy kiss on the nose, and Molly knew the battle was won.

They were going to Legoland.

oOo

He’d managed to live his entire life – at least, since 1996 – neither knowing nor caring that such a thing existed. And yet here he was, walking into a theme park based on plastic building bricks, Emily Watson tugging on one hand and Molly Hooper holding the other, with Emily’s parents strolling behind them. About to spend – horror of horrors! – an entire day here.

Still, when he saw Emily’s excitement and Molly’s quiet happiness – quite ignoring the giggles the elder Watsons were having at his expense – he decided that maybe it wouldn’t be such a terrible time after all. And when his goddaughter innocently found a case for him…well, suddenly things were looking up!

John and Mary were on one of the rides, leaving him and Molly to watch over Emily, who was currently enthralled with an exhibit featuring Lego-made Tolkien characters from the recent movies. Molly in particular couldn’t stop grinning over the idea of a Lego-Legolas, and although he secretly thought it was a revolting and obvious play on words, he had to admit that the handiwork was impressive. In fact, all the Lego displays were impressive, if a colossal waste of time; why bother putting such things together in the first place?

“Where da bow, Unca Lock?” Emily interrupted his musings to point at the Lego elf (which Molly assured him looked ‘just like’ the actor that played him in the movies). “He gots a arrow but no bow!”

Twenty minutes later they were surrounded by concerned park officials, all of them at a loss as to how the, er, loss had occurred – and pathetically eager to have England’s only Consulting Detective on the case. Twenty minutes after that, they’d tracked down the perpetrators; park employees playing a prank had switched out the real display for one they’d mocked up just to see how long it took someone to notice the difference in the model that had been there the day before versus the one there now. Molly persuaded the officials not to fire the pranksters, Emily got to see the real Lego figure in its current hiding place (back of a storage room next to, of all things, a half-built Lego statue of a box of American toaster food that had Molly giggling again).

By the time John and Mary rejoined them at the agreed-upon rendezvous point (the entrance to Pirate Shores, the only part of the park that Sherlock had held the faintest interest in visiting), Emily was sleeping in her godfather’s arms, head on his shoulder and mouth open in quiet snores. Even the excitement of helping Unca Locke with her very first case, he told them smugly as they stared at the exclusive Lego statue of said uncle Molly was proudly carrying (her gift for being so alert!), wasn’t quite enough to overcome her usual nap time. “Too bad, we should probably leave,” he suggested.

Molly, however, was not to be deterred. “She can sleep in the pushchair,” she said firmly. “And you can take me round the Pirate Shores attractions and tell me all the reasons why they’re historically inaccurate.”

With that sort of enticement, how could he refuse?

The rest of the day passed by in relative quiet, relieved only by Emily’s crabbiness upon waking from her nap. The only thing that would quiet her (besides lunch, eaten at a horribly overpriced place called The Burger Kitchen) was her new toy, which she had already christened ‘My Legolocke’ in spite of her godfather’s attempts to get her to call it – well, anything else.

By the time they left for the day, Emily was once again sleeping, John and Mary were gleefully referring to Sherlock as Legolocke, and he was more than ready to just go back to Baker Street and away from all the domesticity that had been enforced on him – why, again? Oh, yes. His sour expression softened as Molly, who’d fallen asleep in the cab, murmured and cuddled closer to him. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Molly Hooper-Holmes. His wife really could get him to do just about anything she wanted.

He supposed one day she’d talk him into coming here again – probably with their own sprog in tow. Should he tell her about her ‘interesting condition’ now, or let her figure it out for herself?

Resting his head carefully atop hers, he closed his eyes and smiled. He’d drop a few hints and let her figure it out, he decided.

Seeing her happy expression would be even more fun than solving a case with Emily had been.


End file.
